Home
by Garucca-Lover24
Summary: Song-Fic! Home by Vanessa Carlton! Summary- All Pucca wants is a little adventure will she get it from her lover boy Garu? well PLEASE READ AND FIND OUT and REVIEW not good with summarys! and NO FLAMES! :D


**ONE-SHOT! i hope you will like this one! and please NO FLAMES! enjoy! :) Disclaimer: i do not own Pucca, or the Song- Home by Vanessa Carlton!**

* * *

**Home**

17-year-old Pucca Nohara groaned as the sun hit her face. She rolled over onto her stomach and put her pillow over her head to try and get more sleep. That idea worked for all of 5 seconds, but her alarm clock went off shortly afterwards.

"Alright, already, alright!" Pucca slammed her alarm clock off, sat up, rubbed her eyes, and walked to her closet.

She pulled out the only outfit she had: A red, long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. After getting dressed, she put her hair up in her usual odango and walked downstairs, where she was greeted by her overly-cheerful uncles. She mumbled her good mornings back, went outside, and sat on the front steps of the Goh-Rong restaurant.

**Some people live in a house on the hill  
And wish they were someplace else.**

Lately, Pucca had been feeling out of place. She had been living in the Sooga village all her life, yet now, something didn't feel quite right. Sooga… It just didn't feel much like home anymore. Now, it felt almost like prison. She had very rarely been able to see other places.

The last time she had ever gone anywhere different was that one time when she was eleven when she went to Tokyo with Ching, Abyo, and Garu, but even that wasn't very far away; they had gotten there within an hour.

She wanted to talk to Ching, since that was her only gal-pal, but Ching had gone out of town with Abyo and wouldn't be back for another two weeks. Then again, what else could be expected? The two had been dating for five years now!

Seeing them all lovey-dovey made Pucca want to hurl. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for her best friend, it just hurt to see them together, because it reminded her that she was all alone, save her uncles, but they didn't count. What she wanted was a shoulder to cry on, a waist to hug, and a cheek to kiss. Why was she the only one that was loveless?!

**There's nobody there  
When the evening is still  
Secrets with no one to tell.**

Pucca got up and decided to take a walk around the village. Maybe that would help clear her feelings of loneliness. She had been walking for about twenty minutes when she lifted her head and saw that she was standing at the edge of the dock. She looked out over the vast ocean, wondering what it would be like to escape the familiar cultures of Korea and travel the world. First she'd explore China, then Australia, then Africa, then Brazil, then America, then…  
Something caught her eye. She turned her head and saw a small sailboat off in the distance. There was a little, mostly black figure in it, holding a fishing pole. Pucca didn't even have to see his face to know who he was. Sitting in that little sailboat, wearing his black ninja suit with red gloves, a red heart on the front, and his evidentially long hair pulled up into two pigtails with red ribbons, was 18-year-old Garu Sanada, the love of her life.

**Some I have known have a ship where they sleep  
with sounds of rocks on the coast.**

Now just because Pucca was loveless, that didn't mean that she wasn't in love. She just hadn't admitted her feelings yet. Well… actually, she had… several times, as matter of fact. Heck, she'd even tried to marry him once or twice! In truth, it was Garu who hadn't admitted his feelings yet. Pucca knew he loved her as much as she loved him. He was just shy- either that or he was just waiting to tell her when the right time came, and she was prepared to wait for as long as it took.

Lately, however, Garu had been acting a bit funny… sad, even. It ate away at Pucca, seeing the one she loved so upset, but at least he wasn't absolutely miserable like her. He was a ninja; he had more important things to worry about, and that's what kept him from feeling extreme sadness. Oh, how Pucca wished the same applied to her…

**They sail over oceans five fathoms deep  
But can't find what they want the most.**

Garu turned his head around while Pucca was deep in thought. The poor girl didn't even notice he was staring at her until she came back to reality. She looked over, and instantly her eyes locked onto his. They just kept staring at each other for a moment until Pucca waved. Garu waved and smiled back, and Pucca became lightheaded all of a sudden. He had never waved back before…

**Even now when I'm alone  
I've always known  
with you, I am home.**

For Garu, fighting was just another part of his daily routine. He had been taking on Tobe and his ninjas every day since he was ten. This, of course, made being unprepared for once truly shocking. He was surrounded by hundreds, possibly thousands of ninjas, all orange-faced and clad in black. In front of all of them stood none other than 19-year-old Tobe, smirking through his mask at the victory that would soon be his. Garu gulped but none the less lifted his sword in a defensive position, hoping for the best. Seriously, he knew they worked cheap, but Tobe had to be rich to afford to hire all of those ninjas!

**Some live in towns  
Cardboard shack on concrete  
All bluster and bustling life.**

"Ninjas, attack!" Tobe shouted, and at once they all began to charge at Garu. Garu tried not to show how afraid he was and instead held his sword up higher and closed his eyes, biding the world his final goodbyes and waiting for the ninjas to attack full-force. He waited… and waited… and waited some more… but he was still alive and well. When he opened his eyes, he saw why.  
Pucca was flinging ninjas around like crazy, and they were raining back down to earth in the dozens. Any and all who tried to get past her had a zero-percent chance of survival. Garu couldn't help but gape at the scene. Dang, that girl could fight! Pucca, sensing his eyes on her back, turned, winked at him, and motioned for him to join her. Garu grinned. That was the Pucca he knew and loved… I mean… befriended. Within the next three to five minutes, Tobe and six others were the only ones left.  
"Ninjas, retreat!" Tobe cried, and the small group high-tailed it for the hills. Garu turned and smiled at Pucca, a smile which she didn't hesitate to return.

**They search for the color you can never quite see  
Cause it's all white on white.**

"Erm… thanks for… uhh… stepping in," Garu later said, not wanting to admit that a girl had saved his life. "I really needed the help."  
"I figured you did," Pucca giggled in reply.  
"Yeah. Heh, heh… Well, if there's any way I can repay you, just let me know. I'll do anything."  
Pucca paused. Anything? No more needed to be said; she knew what she wanted. She leaned forward, closed her eyes, and puckered her lips. Garu froze when she did this. Of course… what else could he have guessed she would want? He knew she loved him, but… he just wasn't ready for this yet. He turned and ran towards his house.

Pucca opened her eyes after a whole twenty seconds had passed and still all she was smooching was thin air. She was just in time to see Garu running off. She couldn't believe this! He'd said he'd do anything! Why did he run off? A very horrid thought suddenly occurred to her. She tried to push it back into a corner of her mind and come up with another theory, but it struck her that it was the most likely. Tears brimming in her eyes, she dared to think: 'What if I really HAVE been in way over my head all these years? What if he really doesn't love me?'

**Even now when I'm alone  
I've always known  
with you, I am home.**

Try as he may, Garu couldn't get to sleep that night. He tossed and turned, thinking of what had happened just hours earlier. Why had he run away? He was used to the idea of Pucca kissing him, since she had done that a lot earlier on in her life. He was sure that she'd gotten used to him rejecting her. He was always okay whenever he saw Pucca hurting as a result. Why did it hurt him to see her hurt now? He couldn't think of anything else to do but go and apologize to her for what he had done. It wasn't like taking a late-night walk could deprive him of any more sleep than laying in bed would.

After about half an hour of searching, he finally found her. She was sitting on the edge of a cliff, legs crossed, head buried in her hands, shaking. Garu knew instantly that she was crying, and he felt a sharp jab in his heart, like someone was twisting a dagger around in it, knowing that he was the reason for her sorrow. He had to make things right. He went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Pucca…"

"Why?" she asked before Garu had a chance to finish. "Why don't you love me? Is it because I'm always chasing you around? Is it the way I wear my hair? Please, tell me! I can change, Garu, I can change!" She began sobbing again.

Garu gulped. Why did he feel so bad for her? What could make her feel better? Well, that was a stupid question. It was obvious that all she wanted was his love. Usually he'd cringe at the very thought, but now… He didn't think he could handle all of this pretending anymore. 'It's now or never,' he told himself.

"Pucca…" he said again, tilting her chin up so his eyes met hers. He stared into them for a moment before leaning in and kissing her passionately on the lips. At first, they were just frozen in shock- Pucca was unable to believe what Garu was doing, and vice-versa. Their state of shock quickly ended, however, and was replaced with a feeling of warmth and excitement. After what felt like an eternity but still wasn't long enough, Garu pulled away and looked at Pucca lovingly.

"If you changed, you wouldn't be the same Pucca I've always known and loved. That wouldn't be any good, now, would it?" With that, he walked away.  
Pucca stared after him even after he had disappeared into the shadows. Had she just been imagining things again? No, her daydreams were never that realistic. So… Garu had really kissed her? Maybe he had just… 'If you changed, you wouldn't be the same Pucca I've always known and loved.' Known and LOVED… Loved! She had been right all along! Garu did love her back!

Suddenly, the empty space she had felt in her heart even before that night felt whole again. She couldn't believe she had been sulking for so long since Sooga had been feeling more like a prison to her than a home. She could see things more clearly now: Home isn't just a place that you return to after a long day. Home is a place where you feel safe, secure, loved, and free to be yourself. Perhaps Garu's love was all she had needed after all.

**Even now when I'm alone  
I've always known  
with you, I am home.  
**

Pucca looked at her reflection in the mirror with awe. Her dress was made of fine white silk, and it swept at her ankles. It had flowers and other various springtime scenes stitched in golden embroidery. Her hair was down for once- she had been convinced that it looked better that way- and had golden bands woven through it. A tiara sat on her head, encrusted with rubies, and attached behind it was a veil that went even farther than her dress. She still couldn't believe this was actually happening… It felt so much like a dream.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Ching's reflection popped up behind Pucca's all of a sudden, causing Pucca to jump back in surprise and knock her best friend over. "Hey!" Ching stood and dusted her dress off.

"I just got this, y'know!" Pucca only laughed in response.  
"I can't believe this," she said after recovering from her laughing fit a few minutes later. "I can't believe this is actually happening!"

"Why not? Gosh, even I saw this coming! Besides, you've been wanting this to happen since you were, like, ten! Didn't you even attempt it once or twice?" She had a point there. Still, this just seemed unreal… Pucca clutched her stomach nervously.  
"What's wrong?" Ching asked.  
"Nothing, I've just got butterflies."  
Ching smiled and gave her friend a pat on the back. "I'm sure you do. Oh, and thanks for being my test dummy! I've been taking mental notes."  
Pucca couldn't help but roll her eyes and chuckle at this. Ching and Abyo were engaged, too, and since their wedding wasn't for another week or so, Ching had taken the liberty of observing Pucca so she would know what to expect. What a friend.  
"I think they're almost ready," Ching announced. "How about you?"  
Pucca took a deep breath and nodded as her best friend went behind her and grabbed the end of her veil. This is it, she told herself. A moment or too later, the chapel doors opened.  
**  
For me, it's a glance  
and the smile on your face.  
The touch of your hands,  
an honest embrace.**

Heads swiveled around as violins played "Here Comes the Bride" and Pucca walked down the aisle. Ahead, at the altar, stood Garu, looking rather dashing in his blue tuxedo. Beside him stood his best man and best friend, Abyo, who was wearing black dress shoes, black slacks, and no shirt. (Author: he probably rip it off)

Pucca could practically see the hearts floating over Ching's head even though she was behind her. Shirtless Abyo was the Abyo that Ching had fallen for, no doubt about it.

When they reached the alter, Ching let go of her friend's veil and giggled at the wink her fiancée sent her. Then she remembered that their time would come soon enough; this was Pucca's wedding, not hers.

Master Soo had been their first option to preach at the wedding, but for some reason, though, there had been sort of a proposal boom after Garu proposed to Pucca, and Master Soo was already booked for the upcoming weddings of Abyo and Ching, Tobe and Chief, and Ring Ring and Dada. Who else had there been open to preach the ceremony?

"We are gathered here today to OFFICIALLY unite Garu Sanada and Pucca Nohara in ho-ho-ho-holy matrimony," Santa announced as if nobody already understood that. "Hopefully we won't have any more interruptions this time!"

The bride and groom held their tongues, having decided against reminding the jolly fellow that he was the one who ruined it the first time.  
On and on and on went ole' St. Nick with the vows. Pucca bit the inside of her cheeks. It was all she does to keep from whacking him with her flowers and telling him to hurry up.

"Do you, Garu, take Pucca to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love her in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?" Santa said at last after droning on about the couple's past and how Pucca had finally been able to uncover Garu's true feelings for her.  
Garu smiled confidentially. "I do."  
"Do, you, Pucca, take Garu to…"  
Pucca couldn't contain her excitement any longer. "I do, already, I do! Shesh! Just cut to the chase, please!" This caused an eruption of laughter from the crowd.

"Okay, then," Santa chuckled. "Congratulations! I now pronounce you man and wife. You may…" Before Santa could say anymore, Garu grabbed Pucca, swooped her down low, and kissed her. "Umm… keep on kissing the bride," Santa finished, unable to find anything else to say. This caused another eruption of laughter, followed by a roar of applause as the couple ran down the aisle together, hand-in-hand.

**For where I lay it's you I keep,  
This changing world I fall asleep.  
With you, all I know is  
I'm coming home, coming home.**

"What now?" Pucca asked, lying her head on Garu's shoulder as they stared up at the full moon. He rubbed her back soothingly.  
"Whatever you want," he replied. "I'd do anything for you, and you know that."  
Pucca looked up at him and smiled. "No running away this time?"

"I told you, that was when I was in denial! Things aren't the same now as they were then."  
Pucca just nodded. "You got that right! I mean, seriously- Ring Ring and Dada are getting married? If that's not different, I don't know what is!" She laughed, and Garu laughed as well until Pucca yawned.  
"Tired?" he asked.  
Pucca nodded and yawned again. "It's been a long day." Garu had to agree with her. He was still trying to let the fact that he and Pucca were married sink in.

Pucca tried to stay awake, but, like she had said, it had been a long day, and the way Garu was petting her wasn't helping anything. "Just go to sleep," Garu whispered, slowly rocking her back and forth. "We can sort things out in the morning." Then he added, "I love you."  
"I love you too," Pucca mumbled. Before drifting off to sleep, she sang softly to him.

**Even now when I'm alone  
I've always known  
with you, I am home.**

* * *

**THE END! well, i hope you guys enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! AND FAVORITE! :3 and would you guys please review on my other stories!? i love reviews! **

**also the story i'm wirting "I'm Sorry" i writing the chapter, i will update it soon! (hopefully)**


End file.
